


Sweet

by iArgent



Series: Bitter, Sweet, Salty, Herbal [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Flavor based on magic/diet?, M/M, Pre Shadowgast, Shadowgast, Unexplored praise kink, for now, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Essik doesn't like sweet things much. But Caleb is just sweet enough to match his muted sweet tooth without being overwhelming.Caleb also isn't much for sweet things. Thankfully Essik is bitter on his tongue.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOO BOYYYY
> 
> I realize I have like, shit to do and update but what about some Shadowgast?
> 
> This is all disconnected porn.
> 
> Like, enjoy them banging before I make them cute and in love and also banging.

Caleb, for his part, was missing what happened between points A and C.

 

He very clearly remembered Essik arriving at their front door, finally taking Caduceus up on his offer to see the tree. The firbolg, as always, a nurturer, had offered the drow a few sweet berries. Essik had eaten a grand total of one, and looked as if he was traumatized.

 

From there, Beau, affecting a sweet, matronly persona that scared the utter shit out of Caleb had offered the drow a slightly savory drink.

 

Caleb remembered Essik looking much happier with the spiced drink than he had even being near a strawberry.

 

And then.

 

And then.

 

Honestly he remembered conversation. He was drawing a husky chuckle out of the drow with some cute story of early magic, Caduceus made them both laugh. And Essik was leaning into Caleb and he wasn’t entirely sure when long delicate shadow shaded fingers laid just above his knee. But they stayed there.

 

Essik laughed freer and Caduceus started giving him pleased but odd looks. Beau had refilled their drinks at some point, which was out of character but she looked like she did when she was delighted by a scheme so he didn’t ask.

 

Fjord and Jester had both vanished into the street calling out something lost in the brass chimes.

 

Yeza and Nott had vacated without Calebs notice. All he knew is that he was having a delightful time with Essik and Caduceus. Felt lighter than he had in years. Heat sitting in his stomach and flushing his face. He…He didn’t think he’d flushed in excitement in a group since the early days of Solstryce, Astrid and Eodwulf, but they three had a very different relationship than Caleb and Essik and Caduceus.

 

Caduceus left with Yasha, who asked to borrow him for advice on wildflowers on the tower.

 

She shot Caleb a look as she left. Caleb wasn’t sure what it meant but Essik’s hand was warm and a bit farther up his thigh and everything was a bit tingly and almost sharp inside and he found he wasn’t entirely sure where to go from there.

 

“I believe your friend offered me a tour?”

 

Right. Um. Days ago. Beau. Was it Beau?

 

“But as she’s not here, would you be willing to accommodate the request?”

 

His voice was…

 

His voice was…

 

There wasn’t a voice alive that encompassed the eternal mysterious, cool night of this city like Essik. It was. Different now, though.

 

“Oh! Ja, I mean yes, Um, what would you like to see first?”

 

The drow tilted his head, seemingly soft strands of short silvered white hair brushing pointed ears, violet eyes unnaturally bright, pupils wide and soft mouth moving carefully, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

 

“-Gast, Widogast?”

 

Oh. Oh.

 

He was speaking.

 

“Sorry, I was thinking of the highlights and got distracted.”

 

Essik looked…Smug. But not, uncomfortable smug. Successful? Like the cat that got the cream? It threw his sharp cheekbones into relief as full lips twisted in success. “Why don’t we start with your space? I would like to see where you work.”

 

“Ja, my room. Yes.”

 

Essik didn’t move his hand as Caleb stood. Resulting in long fingers feeling more thigh. Calebs chest was tight and his stomach was hot and his fingertips and all the soft extremities tingling and sparking uncomfortably and yet as the heat from his stomach bled to his thighs and groin he very much enjoyed the sensation. It had been…a long time.  

 

And point C.

 

His bed was very soft, from Caleb’s perspective, sleeping on the ground. No Pillow Trove, but…Not rocks.

 

They hadn’t made it there yet. Essik, a hand by his head, another on his chest, just…inches away from where he held Caleb to the wall.

 

“Just to be clear. Yes?”

 

“Ja. I mean, yes, um. Yes. Please?”

 

Essik was bitter. Or medicinal. Herbal. Like the food he ate and fluid he drank was hardier. Lips soft and wet, and fingers long and clever undoing the ties of his pants.

 

“You’re…sweet.” Essik breathed between bouts, tongue diving back in before Caleb could respond, the kiss more hungry more consuming than sexual, but still very enjoyable. “Why are you sweet?”

 

“Sorry?” Caleb gasped out, Essik’s hand tight around his cock, thumb playing with the tip before either of their shirts were even off. Caleb became aware of his shoes, hindering the curl of his toes. “We should undress.”

 

Essik paused, flushed and looking wild as he pulled back. Staring wide eyed at the wizard beneath him. “Yes. Clothes.”

"And bed."

"Yes."

 

Caleb wasn’t surprised in the least when Essik nude was even better than Essik clothed. Hard planes and soft curves and his own fingers felt leaden and clumsy as he pulled off what he could to match. “I’m very sorry if you’re expecting someone as impressive as you under these.” Caleb joked weakly, pulling his shirt over his head. “I’m, um. Skinny and freckled, probably not what you’re used to.”

 

“I am not complaining.” Essik hissed. Watching intently as each bit of Caleb’s clothing was thrown to the floor, barring the book holster, which was delicately and carefully removed. A series of actions that seemed to make Essik’s pupils swallow his eyes, a thin, vibrant ring of violet around a black pupil.

 

Caleb got his clothes off, feeling self conscious, slower than the drow, who waited so patiently.

 

Then Essik was back on him, licking into his mouth, thumbs sliding hard up his abdomen as he explored Caleb’s sides in long strokes.

“So sweet.”

 

Essik’s mouth and the bitterness of his tongue were growing on Caleb. The taste now something he craved.

 

The kiss was wet and predatory once more. Both exploring the strange flavor and sensations.

 

“I shouldn’t be able to taste you.” Caleb gasped as Essik broke away to suck on his neck. “People don’t taste different.”

 

Essik pulled back, looking a bit harried for a moment, before flexing his fingers, which glimmered in the low lamplight of Caleb’s room. “Yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Essik was more practical than gentle, but more considerate than efficient. And Calebs eyelashes fluttered as Essik slid two fingers inside of him with very little warning.

 

Caleb felt his pulse flutter and leap, the heat in his belly flaring and making his thighs tremble and cock drool. He wasn’t sure he’d ever taken something that suddenly. But his body was melting and hot and soft under the other spellcaster, and it felt so good.

 

Essik thrust his fingers firmly. Fucking, not stretching, and curling until Caleb whimpered.

 

“What do I taste like?” He gasped, open mouthed, wet air on Caleb’s throat.

 

Caleb just wanted to touch, to see if the flavor was the same. His thighs, white and soft, clamping around Essiks deceptively delicate looking wrist. That drew a small chuckle from the drow. “Too hard?” And he used one of his own legs to spread Caleb’s again, hand moving softer, and no that is not what it was.

 

“Herbs?” Caleb hissed, eyes squeezing shut, blue long lost around his pupil. “Bitter.”

 

Essik continued his nibbling on the wizards throat, before sliding lower. Perfunctory kittenlike licks to the gingers nipples, before moving lower to press hard open mouthed wet kisses to the skinny planes of his stomach. Making Caleb release a shivery moan when the drows soft throat brushed his aching dick.

 

“You’re the sweetest thing I can stand.” Essik hissed into Caleb’s hip, using his elbows to throw the wizards legs farther apart, a third finger plunging inside as Essik took the tip of his cock into his mouth to rest on his tongue.

 

Essik sucked him like a sweet. Tongue laving over the soft tip and making Caleb’s toes curl and legs bend, Essiks’s lips pursed around the head, lazily dragging his tongue until Caleb was gripping his sheets, shaking trying not to go deeper.

 

“Am I, ah, sweet there too?” Caleb gasped, sweat stinging his eyes as he made the conscious decision to let his thighs fall wider. “Are you bitter?”  

 

“Sweet thing.” Essik’s voice was cold molasses, “You can tell me when I’ve wrung you out.” A long, slow swipe of his tongue that made Caleb tense, shaken off by the rapid thrusting of fingers upsetting the heat in his stomach, making his balls ache. “But you’re…” A long, wet, suck that pulled a cry from Caleb and made his eyes strain as they rolled. Spittle on his chest, and stomach, and throat so cold compared to Essik’s hot mouth “So very sweet.”

 

And then his thighs were around Essik’s sides and his breath was musky across Calebs face and wow, he hadn’t thought he could get harder when it felt like he was hemorrhaging precum, thighs and stomach wet in anticipation. “Yes?”

 

“Yes!” Caleb barked, so close to what he wanted, thighs shaking.

 

And Essik took him. Hard and unmerciful. Yet, considerate, as he had been.

 

Unlike Caleb’s earlier years of playing at roughness, or treating his partners as glass, this was more, primal. Unemotional, simply a mad dash to orgasm. Their lips met again and he let the momentum of his partners thrusts shake his jaw open, the kiss messier than it had ever been, yet neither concerned. It was freeing, in a way.

 

Caleb yelped as the heat finally boiled over into one of his more intense orgasms, shaking and gasping, eyes wet as Essik reached down to touch him again, fingers coming back sticky as he teased the shaft.

 

Essik popped one finger in his mouth “Still so sweet.” He looked at Caleb, who was still gasping, trying to regain himself, Essik still buried tightly in him, though Caleb’s body had stopped it spasmodic milking. Now simply fluttering around the hardened shaft still inside him, feeling tender and soft and battered in the best way.

 

“ A taste?” Essik asked, the tease in his voice.

 

“Why not?” And Essik slipped another sticky finger into his mouth. It was bitter and musky, but not altogether unpleasant, Caleb had never minded the taste. “If this is sweet, what do drow taste like?”

 

Caleb whimpered as Essik slid out of him, the noise wet and loud in the sparsely furnished room.

 

“You were delightful.” Essik murmured “Perfect.” he was gentler stoking Caleb’s sides and stomach and arms as he returned to a far softer kiss. Less wet and demanding.

 

Caleb was limp and heavy and the tingling from his fingers and spread across his body, far more pleasantly. He was cold without the action and adrenaline, gooseflesh raising along his arms and legs.

 

“I still don’t know what you taste like.” a beat “Did you finish?”

 

Essiks laugh was less dark and slow against Caleb’s throat “I did not. If you’re interested in a taste?”

 

Caleb struggled to sit up, helped halfway through with a laughing gesture until they both stood on their knees in the center of the bed. Caleb guided delicately as he kissed his way down Essik’s strong chest and lean stomach to the flushed, shadowy cock, still wet and hard from their earlier bout.

 

Essik shifted a hand and the slick cleared. Another benefit of prestidigitation and Caleb wasted no more time diving in. It had been…a while.

 

While Essik had been effortless in slipping his mouth over Caleb, in sliding his fingers into him, in fucking him in a way that probably damaged the wall, Caleb wasn’t. He slid down a bit too far, choked, backed off flushed and hearing Essiks’s chuckling. He tried again, finding the sensation uncomfortable as he came down at the wrong angle.

 

Embarrassed he pulled back, looking up flushed, with hands fluttering uselessly.

 

“Here.”

 

Essik layed back, gently guiding Caleb back and cradling his face in one hand “Slowly, sweet thing.”

 

Taking a breath, Caleb dipped his head again, mildly embarrassed at being retaught to give a blowjob but pleased to be doing it again.

 

Essik was musky with the same underlying medicinal herby flavor and scent. And Caleb, never having minded semen or musk, was pleased at the variety. Humming softly as he laved the flesh with his tongue. He heard Essik’s breathing stutter again, and continued on. It wasn’t as intense as Essik’s mouth on him, preferring a delicate approach as he regained his footing.

 

Essiks hand cupped the back of his head to press him closer and hold him still. “That’s right sweet thing, not much longer.”

 

It wasn’t. The drow was kind and pulled back until the tip of his cock was all that remained in Caleb’s mouth, and Caleb sighing softly and sliding a bit more securely into place and tightening his lips as Essik came, flooding his mouth. This had always been his favorite part, a payoff, and indication he had done well. No matter how much time passed that much remained the same.

 

“You’re quite skilled.” Essik commented lazily, pulling Caleb up into another all consuming kiss, mouth still sticky, and licking inside immediately.

 

Caleb felt a flare of heat try to sputter to life in his stomach and die.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Caleb wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before he was laid back, arms still tingly and heavy. “Time to leave?”

 

Essik took his time sliding back into his clothes. His feet firmly on the ground and as unfairly perfect as the rest of him. “Yes, I do have more work to do. Though this has been…a wonderful break from the usual.”

 

Caleb threw and arm over his face, still bare and chilled but with an irrepressible smile tugging at his mouth.

 

He heard the movement of air as Essik bent down, soft mouth brushing his.

 

“I’ll see you soon. Perhaps we’ll finish our tour.” the drow whispered, mouth pressed tightly to Calebs for a moment. “Again, you were…delightful. Be safe on your adventures.”

 

Caleb huffed a laugh “See you soon?”

 

“Most likely.”

 

“Mm, Essik?”

 

A soft rattle as the drows hands paused on the door.

 

“Bitter. But I liked it.”

 

“I’ll be sure to let you taste again then.”

 

And Caleb’s blush kept him warm long after the door had shut.


End file.
